


Science-Fiction, Double-'Fae'ture

by HachimansKitsune



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Flirting, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HachimansKitsune/pseuds/HachimansKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth crashes Sarah's night out with friends to see 'Rocky Horror'. Wild costumes. Silly antics. Shameless innuendo. What could go wrong? Will anything go right? Mature content, lots of fluff and lashings of smut. Please read and review! :   Thanks. (NOTE: This was the first 'real' fanfic I ever wrote....an oldie but something fun none-the-less).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whatever Happened to Saturday Night

_**Ch. 1: What Ever Happened to Saturday Night** _

Steam billowed out of the bathroom as she threw open the door, a lithe figure dancing lightly through the bedroom humming. Wrapped in a large towel, Sarah plopped onto the stool in front of her vanity and grabbed the TV remote. Aiming the remote haphazardly over her shoulder she turned on her 'Rocky Horror Movie' DVD before turning her attention to her hair as the movie started again.

Turning her attention to her hair, she grabbed the jar of temporary dye and began to accent the deep brown of her hair with bright pink, leaving magenta colored streaks to blend into the silken tresses. Eying herself in the mirror she frowned slightly. It took nearly two hours each morning to dry her hair so that it was smooth and here she was, about to commit the greatest hair sacrilege she had ever committed upon her own head – teasing her hair into the bouffant style required for tonight.

"Oh well, it can't be helped," she said to her reflection in the mirror. "In for a penny, in for a pound."

Leaning forward, she applied her makeup, accenting her jade eyes with large sweeps of bright pink eye-shadow before darkening her eyebrows, using the pencil to make them arch upward. With a laugh she realized she had mimicked the arching of Jareth's eyebrows on her own face, but for tonight's fun, that would work out just fine.

"At least he doesn't wear sparkly pink and silver false eyelashes," she giggled as she applied the eyelash glue and attached the gaudy falsies to her eyes. Batting her eyes dramatically, she smiled, pleased with the campy effect.

Although it had been 6 years since she ran the Labyrinth to get her brother back, Jareth wasn't far from her mind. Two years after her run, he had unceremoniously popped back into her life, literally. She had been sprawled across her bed doing calculus homework when he just appeared as if it was the most natural thing in the world. After that first night, and the that she hadn't run screaming from the room but instead baited him, teased him and flirted shamelessly, he started dropping by to visit her at least once a month.

While it was weird at first, she soon became accustomed to his presence in her life, however intermittent it was. Despite the rocky start to their relationship, and against all logic, they had over the years developed something of a friendship, a fact she found immensely amusing but comforting at the same time.

Abruptly she turned from the mirror snatching up the remote and fast-forwarding to the middle of the movie, muttering, "Damn that movie starts too slow."

Standing, she moved to the closet as the movie resumed from a new point. In a hurry now, she began to throw clothes over her shoulder and into the room as she rummaged through the items on hangers. Items of lace, satin, silk, leather and denim flew unceremoniously through the air, littering the floor of the room as she searched, singing under her breath.

 _I was feeling done in, couldn't win_  
I'd only ever kissed before.  
I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting  
It only leads to trouble and seat wetting...  


'"Yes!" Sarah found what she was looking for, waving a French maid costume left over from a fraternity costume party triumphantly in the air. Tossing the costume on the bed she dropped her towel and pulled the short dress over her head, absent-mindedly dancing with the song on the tv.

 _Now all I want to know is how to go_  
I've tasted blood and I want more  
I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance:  


Giggling at the lyrics, Sarah thought, 'I've got an itch…wonder if Jareth would…'. Shaking her head she blushed. 'Must stop thinking like that about him. Waaaaay too dangerous. Give him an inch and…." No telling where she'd end up.

Sarah dug through her lingerie drawer pulling out stockings and a pair of satin knickers with hot pink ruffles across the bum. "Perfect! I knew these silly things would come in handy some day," she laughed, the layers of tulle flipping the short skirt of her costume high over her hips as she bent over to pull the knickers on.

 _Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty_  
Thrill me chill me fulfill me  
Creature of the night.  


Flopping onto her bed, the fluffy crinoline of her underskirt poufing around her, she smoothed seamed stockings up her shapely legs. As the next verse came up, Sarah began camping it up for her reflection in the mirror, attempting a sultry stare as she sang in a breathy voice.

_Then if anything grows while you pose  
I'll oil you up and rub you down, down, down, down…_

Sarah hopped up, slipping her feet into the black patent stilettos she fished out from under her bed, she gave a lascivious wriggle and moaned the last of the song….

_And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction  
You need a friendly hand and I need action..._

"What…do you think you are doing?" asked a familiar voice, dripping with seductive intensity.

Looking up in surprise, Sarah saw him step from the shadows by the window, steely eyes running over her body with a slight smile.

A low chuckle purred from his chest as he advanced toward her, a gloved hand lifting to trace her collar bone, drifting down her neck, until it stopped where the swell of her breasts was hidden by the low neckline of her dress.

"Jareth. I…I…um… didn't know you were popping by tonight," Sarah stammered, vaguely uncomfortable as he looked her up and down.

"Clearly," came the amused reply, "Although I approve of the outfit."

Blushing, Sarah shifted nervously. "If you must know, some friends and I are going to a late movie tonight. If you had warned me that you might pop in, I would've changed plans since this movie shows every Saturday night."

Sarah shivered, watching his tongue dart over his lips as his cool gaze paused to drink in the sight of her cleavage, now pushed up due to the corset waist of the dress. Without thinking, she tugged at the edge of the skirt, as if attempting to make it cover more than the bottom of her ass, pink ruffles from her knickers peeking cheekily beneath the short hem.

"Um…how long were you standing there?" she asked, sure that she was not going to like the answer.

Jareth sneered at her, pointed teeth framed by a mischevious smile, "Long enough Precious, long enough."

"Damn," Sarah muttered, giving him an icy glare. "If you must act like a perv, at least give me some warning. It is creepy enough with the way you pop in whenever you feel like, like some supernatural peeping tom."

Cocking an eyebrow he laughed. "You are worried about me peeping, yet you are seriously going out in public dressed like that? Did I miss Halloween this year?" he asked increduously, flipping up the back of her short skirt as he glided past her.

Slapping his hand away, Sarah turned from him in a huff, pausing to check her reflection in the mirror. "You know damn well that Halloween was last month," she replied feeling the customary fire with which she usually sparred with him, build in her chest – and stomach.

Moving through her bedroom with familiar ease, Jareth settled himself on her bed, lounging against the headboard as he studied her. It always made her nervous when he sat on her bed, and tonight he was taking particular pleasure in the way his presence and her current manner of dress, caused her visible discomfort.

Sarah leaned against the vanity facing Jareth again. Deliberately she slid up until she was perched on the top, giving him a tantalizing view of her legs encased in the silk stockings, the white tulle of her underskirt hinting at what was hidden beneath. Bending forward slightly, she met his gaze, emerald eyes taunting him as she attached the top of the seamed stockings to her garter belt clips.

Rising to her challenge, Jareth stared at her hungrily, a feral gleam sparkling in his mismatched eyes. "Careful Pet. Don't tease if you aren't willing to follow through."

"How do you know I won't?" she winked, letting the tip of her tongue glide over her crimson hued lips.

Without warning Jareth launched himself from the bed, a gloved hand snaking behind Sarah's neck to entwine in her teased hair as he pulled her head forcefully toward his. Sarah gasped softly, lips parting as his face came close, until his lips stopped within a hairsbreadth of hers. She bit back a moan as the heat emanating from his lips made her tremble, wondering if he would kiss her.

They had kissed on several occasions, usually when the verbal sparring between them became too charged or she had been especially teasing. She knew she shouldn't bait him, but the barely restrained sensuality of him made her blood burn, although she would rather die than admit to him that he had that effect on her. So she took her desire out on him through regular sparring matches of sexual innuendo and flirting, which only became an ongoing war of escalation because her verbal filter always went on the fritz around him. Someday she knew she was going to push him too far and then…. Well, what he would do then remained to be seen and Sarah wasn't entirely sure she was ready to find out what that might be, although part of her begged to find out.

"Must we go through this charade again, Precious," he whispered, his velvet tongue darting out to lick her lips lightly, before abruptly letting her go, taking great pleasure in the way she slumped almost bonelessly against the vanity.

Returning to drape himself across her bed, he smiled at her. "You still haven't answered my question pet. What possible reason could you have for wearing that," he gestured toward her costume, "when going out for the evening?"

Sarah paused, nibbling her bottom lip as she considered how to explain the 'Rocky Horror Show' and audience participation to the Goblin King.

"Now, now love, if you want your lips bitten, you need only ask. I'd be happy to oblige," he purred with a smirk, gnashing his teeth in her direction.

Sarah quivered inwardly, her mind taking off, imagining how it would feel to have him bite her lips or neck. She bit back a moan, covering it by snarling as she grasped a nearby shoe and threw it at him, watching as he made it reappear on the vanity next to her with a wave of his hand. "Don't distract me like that if you want me to answer, Jareth"

"Hmm, but it is such fun to distract you, Sarah," Jareth whispered, knowing full well the effect he had on her when whispering her name.

This time the moan did escape Sarah's lips and her face flushed. Jareth noted with a certain amount of satisfaction that the lovely flush spread down to disappear within her luscious cleavage.

Shaking her head sharply Sarah fixed him with a defiant stare, attempting to gain control of herself in order to answer his question before he distracted her again.

"Well, it is kind of hard to explain. We are going to special movie showing where everyone dresses up in costumes and generally acts silly and has a great time – something you wouldn't understand or have the slightest bit of interest in."

Sitting up, Jareth considered this.

"How do you know I wouldn't be interested. I have been to your Aboveground movies before. I particularly like them now that you have 'talkies'."

Sarah laughed and shook her head at his mention of 'talkies'. "Um, Jareth, what was the last Aboveground decade that you went to the movies in? We are waaaay past the 'talkie' stage now."

Scowling as she laughed at him, Jareth glared at her. "No need to be insolent wench. You know quite well that I have been to the movies recently – with you in fact to that dancing movie you young girls were so fond off."

With an amused chuckle Sarah nodded, remembering when she convinced Jareth to go see 'Dirty Dancing' with her. 'Yum,' she thought. 'Patrick Swayzee in tight pants….although Jareth doesn't do too bad in that department either,' Sarah purred to herself, her eyes drifting over his hips as she did so. 'Ack, bad Sarah! Don't look!'

Following her gaze, Jareth raised an eyebrow at her. "Enjoying the view, love?"

Blushing again, Sarah stammered, "Well, the movie we are seeing tonight is way more than a talkie or a dancing movie it is…well…oh hell, you'd have to see it to believe it. Really, it isn't your type of movie."

Rising to stand near her, Jareth reached down, a gloved hand tilting her head upward to look him in the eye. Leaning toward her he closed the distance between them, pressing his cheek against hers he purred near her ear, "Why precious, it almost sounds like you are trying to convince me  _not_  to come along. You know that won't work."

Moving back, he pressed his lips softly to hers, feeling her quiver under his touch, before returning to the bed.

"I think I shall come along with you and your friends tonight. I assume you are going out with Jera and Alise? They know me, or at least, know my 'Aboveground' persona, they wouldn't mind me joining you would they?"

Sarah looked at him, emerald eyes glazing over slightly as she considered his proposal while wondering where she lost control of this conversation. Damn him. He always got her so flustered when he showed up unannounced.

She swore that he waited until she was in some sort of compromising position before showing up. Once he showed up in her bathroom while she was relaxing, she was very thankful for the masses of bubbles that night. Another night he popped in just as a sex scene came on the movie she was watching – talk about awkward. And then there was the night he stole into her bedroom while she was lost in a rather steamy dream. She loved dreams where she could feel every touch and caress and this night he had apparently shown up to find her writhing on the bed, moaning. The bastard woke her up just before it finished, leaving her flushed, panting, embarrassed as hell, and desperately wanting to finish the orgasm that the dream had hinted at. She suspected that he knew just what kind of dream it was, she just prayed he didn't know his own role in it.

Her friends had met Jareth several times, posing as Jeremy King, a friend of Sarah's from her time abroad at Cambridge. They quite liked him, in fact they were a bit too interested in him, since they were determined to help he and Sarah 'hook up', so she was sure they'd be happy for him to tag along.

The real question here was whether Jareth could handle the chaos that is a 'Rocky Horror' live audience participation event. Eying him critically she tried to picture him yelling at the screen, surrounded by freaks in various costumes, and the chaos of the obligatory virgin sacrifices.

Virgin sacrifices.

Sarah laughed. The more she thought about it, the more she laughed, the sound bounced merrily off the walls of her small bedroom, startling Jareth from his reverie, as had been distracted plotting how to separate Sarah from her tiny dress with the least amount of resistance.

He looked at her puzzled and vaguely unsettled by the evil glint shining in her eyes.

"Yes. You can come along, but you have to agree to my terms."

Jareth raised an elegant eyebrow and nodded, negotiating contractual terms being his strong suite, he wasn't in the least bit worried about her attempts to set terms. He was an expert at finding loopholes.

"First, you have to dress up – the girls and I will have to dress you for tonight."

"I hardly think it is fitting for a king to play dress up to go to a movie, Sarah."

She shook her head firmly, "The terms I am spelling out are non-negotiable, Your Magesty. You either abide by the terms or pop yourself back home and spend the evening watching goblins do unspeakable things with chickens and dung bombs."

With a sly smile she winked at him, "Besides…I'm sure  _ **I**_  look better in a French maid outfit than any of your goblins. If you want to ogle a bit longer, you'd best behave – Kingy."

There, she had thrown down the gauntlet by appealing to his lust, as well as being disrespectful of his rank, he'd have to take the bait now.

Scowling, his mismatched eyes narrowed as he glared at her. Resisting the urge to wipe that smirk off her face with a soul-rending kiss, he bit out a single word response – "Continue."

She knew then she had him, a triumphant smile playing over her lips, she spelled out the rest of the terms.

"First, we dress you up. Second, if you are going out with a bunch of university students, you have to drink like us – No Goblin ale for you tonight," she said. "So no, you can't finish the cask you left in my pantry. It is now off limits"

He frowned, looking at his hands as if adjusting his gloves he nodded for her to continue.

"Third, you have to do what I tell you."

At this he had to object. Giving orders was one thing, but taking them? The Goblin King taking orders from a mere mortal? Unheard of!

As he opened his mouth to object, she waved a hand at him dismissively. His jaw snapped shut, surprised that she had the nerve to dismiss him, something no one else had  _ever_  had the audacity to do - and live to tell the tale.

"Shhh. Don't even try it buster. Listen to me carefully. I have been to the show before, I know what to expect –  _you_  don't. I will not be giving you orders, just giving you guidelines for how to stay out of trouble. Trust me, you do  _not_  want to get noticed at this event. You want to blend in. Got it?"

He drew himself up, an air of regal authority pouring from him. With quiet menace he enquired, "Are those your terms, Sarah?"

She nodded, suddenly feeling quite meek as she wondered if she had indeed gone too far. Would he agree or if merely disappear as had happened the last time he disliked something she had said.

"Deal," is all he said.


	2. Over At the Frankenstein Place

**Chapter 2: Over at the Frankenstein Place**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

 **Warning:**  Mature content. This story includes adult themes, sexual references

It always unnerved her when Jareth just stared at her and that is exactly what he was doing now, watching her with a very calculating air. This could go very well or very badly – and right now the line between the two was far too blurry. She had to lighten his mood and quick.

"Well, the first thing you need to do if you are coming out with the girls and me is to have a drink," she declared, heading toward the kitchen and praying her voice sounded stronger than she suddenly felt. Grabbing the front of his silken shirt she tugged him down the hallway with her.

Although small, her apartment was nicer than most of her friends places. Her father helped her find it and gave her a bit of money toward it each semester, although he had been pissed when she decided to move out of the dorms in the first place. At the time moving off campus more than necessary as there had been too many close calls with Jareth's visits - trying to explain Jareth's attitude and dress to roomates was never a good idea – or easy. It was just easier to live alone so that she never had to explain him to anyone, at least until the night he showed up out of the blue while Gina and Alise were hanging out.

The three of them had been sitting around drinking cheap wine, watching chick flicks and discussing the pros and cons of 'friends with privileges' when he came sauntering out of her bedroom, declared he was bored and ordered her to grab her purse because he was taking her out to dinner.

Sarah was sure for a moment that Gina and Alise were going to keel over from shock, their mouths gaping open like fish on a hook. They stared in stunned silence toward the door to Sarah's bedroom as all color drained from Sarah's face. She had been terribly afraid to look up, fearing he was attired as usual – something way too tight in the crotch and way too frilly up top. Luckily for her, his desire to 'be nice' as he put it and take her to dinner meant that he had materialized in her room dressed suitably for Aboveground.

When she finally found the courage to look up, she saw him leaning casually against the doorway as if he owned the place, muscled legs swathed in sinfully tight black denim. His taut chest was encased in the tight black t-shirt she had given him for his birthday, inscribed with gothic lettering -  _Oderint dum metuant_ – translating as "Let them hate as long as they fear."

The quote always made her laugh. She thought it was appropriate given his relationship with the goblins he ruled with an iron fist, or rather, an iron boot, considering his penchant for kicking the hapless goblins who crossed his path. Sarah also noticed he was still wearing boots, but they were short Windsor Smith motorcycle boots and he had a black leather jacket slung over his shoulder. God, she loved the way he looked dressed all in black – and he knew it, using it to his advantage frequently.

Despite the shock of their meeting, her friends took to Jareth right away, their primary objection at the time being the fact that she had secreted a gorgeous guy in her room without telling them. In fact, Gina threatened to have her committed for a 72 hour hold at the psych ward because she was obviously off her nut by hanging out with her friends rather than screwing 'that gorgeous guy's brains out' - end-quote.

Being the good friends they were, there was an unspoken assumption by Gina and Alise that the 'the gorgeous hunk of man' as Gina aptly termed Jareth, belonged to Sarah. She had tried to dispel them of this notion numerous times, but the seductive way he spared verbally with her, combined with his suggestive comments convinced them that Sarah was in serious denial, and needed her head examined for not taking him up on the lewd offers he made.

Shaking her head to clear the memory of that first night, Sarah gently shoved Jareth onto the couch in the living room before handing him the stereo remote. Without a word he started flipping through her music to find something he liked, while she darted through to the kitchen.

Swinging his legs onto the couch, he stretched out, watching her move about the small kitchen, smiling as she reached for the wine glasses on the top shelf. She stretched to reach the top shelf, making her short skirt rise exposing the frilly knickers that caressed the curve of her ass. He congratulated himself for placing the glasses up high the last time he and Sarah shared a drink, that gambit had certainly paid off sooner than he expected, and in a most pleasant way, he thought with a sly smirk.

Sarah returned shortly with a bottle of vodka, coconut rum, soda and some glasses, setting them out on the coffee table before retreating back to the kitchen. She knew his mismatched eyes were following her every move. Any distraction would work to keep him from reconsidering the terms of their agreement, and she planned to take advantage of the one bit of magic she knew should could create - desire. She flung open the fridge, intentionally bending deep at the waist to dig through the shelves, causing the crinoline to flip her short skirt high over her hips, offering an unencumbered view of her frilly knickers. Further teasing him, she proceeded to wriggle in time to the music he had selected.

"Cheeky minx," he purred. Never taking his eyes off her, he wondered if he could somehow cause her friends to be waylaid so there would be no need to leave the apartment this evening. He was sure he could keep Sarah amused, or at least entertained for the duration of the night. But no, if she caught wind that he had manipulated things in that way, she wouldn't forgive him. No, he'd have to go about things the 'normal' way, as much as it galled him to do so.

After she had run his Labyrinth, Jareth found that he couldn't get the thought of her innocent eyes and silken skin out of his mind. He had tried everything from medicines, to hypnosis and frantic exercise. He even tried to set up liasons with other women, knowing there were enough fae women in the Underground who wanted time in his bed. But, nothing worked. No matter what he tried, he could not exorcise Sarah from his mind, both intrigued by her and infuriated by her rejection of all he had offered her.

In the end, there was only one thing for it…court her.

When he first showed up in her bedroom at her parent's house, he had planned to initiate a more 'formal' courting arrangement, but unlike in his Labyrinth, on her own turf, Sarah was a more formidable opponent than he had imagined. Gentle courting comments were met with confusion and distrust, it was only when he flirted with her that she came alive, parrying each suggestive comment with one of her own, until the barbs flew thick between them. At times, the truth of the double-entendre's they slung at each other like blades, made him want to grab her, throw her down and ravish her. He knew from her frequent flushing, rapid breathing and the occasional shudders she gave, that the sparring matches and his closeness, was having a heated effect on her as well – if only she would admit to it and give in. The only thing holding him in check was the fact that he enjoyed her company, and to give in to his baser desires without her willing consent would ruin everything.

Breezing back into the living room with a platter of cheese, crackers and smoked meats, Sarah met his stare with a wink, before setting the platter on the table.

"So, I guess I should change clothes before your friends show up?" Jareth enquired. Leaning over to swipe some cheese from the plate, he bared his sharp canines in her direction as he slowly bit into it, savoring both the taste of the cheese and the rapt look on her face as she watched.

Sarah blinked and paused, before shaking her head violently with a growl. "Stop. Doing. That."

Jareth tried to look innocent – and failed. "Do what, pet? I have no earthly idea what you mean."

Pointedly ignoring him, she looked carefully at his clothing. As usual, tight breeches clung to his lower body, while on his torso he wore a deep grey shirt that flowed over his muscles, as if fluid. The lace frill on the cuffs matched the base color. Over his shirt, he wore a tight black leather waistcoat. While she didn't mind his taste in clothes, her friends had never seen him in his 'natural' style and she wasn't sure tonight was the right time. On the other hand, a Rocky Horror showing was one of the few places Aboveground where his sense of style wouldn't be a disadvantage.

"Perhaps you had better look a bit more, um… normal?" she replied thoughtfully.

"Like this," he asked with a flick of his wrist. Instantly he was clothed in leather pants so tight they were criminal and left nothing to the imagination. Sarah blushed remembering Alise's new nickname for him 'lunch box boy'. As Alise described it, seeing Jareth in tight pants was essentially the same as if his groin had been saran wrapped and placed on display in a lunch box. A crass description, but apt. Very. Apt..

Sarah groaned without thinking…. Damn he looked good.

Jareth chuckled low as she flushed pink and nodded absently in his direction, then laughed aloud as she muttered something about it being hot in the room, and turned to adjust the thermostat. He loved making her hot and bothered, it was far too easy.

After fixing the temperature, Sarah decided that if she were going to go through with this evening, she  _really_  needed a drink. Kneeling near the coffee table in front of him, she poured a liberal shot of vodka, peeking at him over her shoulder she didn't even bother adding the soda. Without pausing, she tossed her head back, downing the alcohol, then spluttered and gasped. God – she really hated straight vodka!

"Why drink it if you don't like it? Is that part of this 'college drinking' thing you are forcing on me tonight," Jareth laughed, watching the horrible faces she was making.

Hoarse from coughing, Sarah gasped out, "Yes" before shoving a shot into his hand. "Bottoms up, Kingy." She hoped that pulling out the hated term the goblins used for him, might help her reestablish control over tonight, or at the very least her libido which was currently begging to be let loose. Somehow she didn't think this ploy would work on either problem.

Meeting her eyes, she could see the unspoken challenge in them as he deliberately grabbed the hand holding the shot glass up for him, lifting her arm as he lowered his head to the glass. He never broke his gaze as he wrapped his lips firmly around the top of the glass. With a toss of his pale mane, he had downed the shot, then neatly dropped the glass back into her hand. She watched in amazement, lips parted as she sucked in her breath sharply. This had been the reaction he had hoped for.

Never letting go of her wrist, he reached out gripping her hip as he pulled her bodily from the floor and into his lap.

"Sarah, my sweet," he purred, his lips leaving soft kisses along her jaw as they sought her mouth. "Why must you bait me every time we meet."

Unconsciously, she leaned into him as he cradled her in his lap, her legs dangling off the couch, while his arms wrapped around her waist holding her in place. As his lips reached the corner of her mouth, she couldn't help herself, her head turned to meet them, a soft sigh escaping her.

Jareth moaned against her lips as they parted, the sigh that escaped their depths further enflaming him. Oh Gods, he wanted her. Sliding a gloved hand up her back, he pressed her closer to him, smiling inwardly as he felt her tremble under his touch, knowing that without the gloves she wouldn't just tremble, she would quiver in the most delightful way.

Breaking the kiss, he pressed his lips to her ear, his tongue flicking over the sensitive area beneath her earlobe, before nipping sharply to be rewarded with her moan. "One of these days Sarah, you will go too far and neither of us will be in any position to stop."

The feel of his teeth on her neck derailed her train of thought. Hell, it rendered her mute, she could only nod, eyes closed as she focused solely on that one bundle of nerves near her ear, that was now singing the Halleluiah Chorus – or was it the 1812 Overture, she wasn't sure which, but it was certainly singing with gusto.

Without warning, the door of Sarah's apartment was thrown open as Alise and Gina came sashaying into the room, singing at the top of their lungs:

 _I'll put up no resistance_  
I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch  
I need assistance

The girls stopped suddenly seeing the tangle of bodies on the couch, Jareth's face buried in Sarah's neck.

With a groan, Sarah shut her eyes even tighter and muttered, "I'm going to kill them."

Waggling her eyebrows in Sarah and Jareth's direction, Gina quipped, "Guess the song was appropriate. It is about time you helped Sarah with that itc…er um…problem, there Jer…."

"Yeah, seriously," added Alise, not to be outdone. "Should we leave you two alone to finish whatever it was you were doing?"

"Yes," said Jareth without missing a beat as he grazed his teeth over Sarah's neck again, while Sarah fairly shouted, "No" at the same time.

Laughing, Gina slung an arm around Alise's waist and in a loud stage whisper said, "Perhaps we should step into the hall so these two can at least get their story straight and decide what they want to do?"

Alise grinned at Sarah, leaning into Gina. "Nah, it isn't what Sarah wants to do, it is definitely a matter of  _who_."

Sarah dug her elbow into Jareth's ribs as she lept from his lap, glaring at her friends. "Are you two quite finished or shall I relegate you to the pile of former friends?"


	3. Wild and Untamed Thing

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Labyrinth, Jareth or Sarah. But I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life, given half the chance!_

**Mature content warning:** _Fluffy silliness with lashings of smut. You were warned!_

**Ch. 3: Wild & Untamed Thing**

Jareth grimaced as Sarah dug her elbow sharply into his ribs in her haste to get out of his lap, and he strongly suspected it wasn't entirely accidental on her part. He couldn't understand why she could taunt and flirt with him for hours, but always got flustered when her friends caught them. With an amused smirk, he watched her tugging in vain at her short skirt, wondering how long it would be until she noticed the bite mark on her neck.

"Honestly, as if putting up with his teasing is bad enough, do I really have to be tormented by my so-called 'friends'," Sara lamented, making a production out of readjusting her dress. With a wink to her friends she bent at the waist, giving her breasts a jiggle, while wriggling her bum in Jareth's general direction. Seeing him move to swat her, she jumped out of the way, knocking into her friends and sending the three of them to the floor in a mass of limbs and giggling.

"Tarts. The lot of you," Jareth remarked silkily.

Fixing him with a impish grin, she smiled, "You, my friend, have no idea how much of a tart I could be." Then turning she proceeded to ignore Jareth, while slinging her arm over Gina and Alise's shoulders.

"How would you feel if I told you Jer here, was coming with us tonight?" she asked.

"Well, its all well and good for him, he gets to go out with  _three_  girls, but we only have  _him_? Something about that is unfair," Gina replied, untangling herself from her friends and flopping onto the chair to pour herself a drink

Jareth merely raised an elegant eyebrow and looked at Gina, a sardonic smirk curling the corners of his mouth. As he opened his mouth to reply, Sarah cut him off with a knowing smile.

"That depends on your basis for comparison."

Rising from the floor, Alise perched herself on the arm of the couch opposite where Jareth was still lounging, smoothing the skirt of her suit. Jareth was vaguely puzzled as to why she was wearing a pink skirt suit, while Gina was wearing what appeared to be a tuxedo with a hot pink silk shirt.

Popping a cheese cube into her mouth, Alise winked at Gina, beginning to hum. Laughing, Gina picked up the song, singing to Sarah….

 _I've been making a man_  
With blond hair and a tan  
And he's good for relieving my... ...

Sarah blushed as she heard the audience participation call in her head…. "Sexual."

… _tension_

With a low growl, Sarah tossed a throw pillow toward Gina, laughing as it bounced off her face.

Collapsing in giggles, Alise fell onto the couch, unceremoniously shoving Jareth's feet out of her way. "Speaking of tan blondes, Steve called before we came over here, Sarah. Apparently Margo can't make it tonight and he wants you as part of the floor show."

"He what?" came the stammered reply. "What part?" Sarah tried to fight the rising panic at this news. This was  _not_  good. She had never been part of the floorshow and really didn't want to be up on stage, camping it up while Jareth was in the audience.

Gina shrugged. "Does it matter? I mean you're dressed for Magenta, but Margo usually plays Janet. Donna always comes prepared with costumes for several parts."

"Well, Janet  _is_  the virgin," smirked Alise, "So you should be able to get into the part."

Sarah turned to Alise, her green eyes suddenly glinting with tears. Without a word she poured another shot, downed it in a gulp, then stood up and stormed to her bedroom. Slamming the door, a frustrated scream tore through the thin walls of the flat, followed closely by the sound of breaking glass.

"Hmm…there goes the crystal ball on her desk again," mused Alise. "She's had to replace it twice this month already."

Frowning, Gina shot Alise a cold look. "Teasing sure, but damn. That was just heartless."

Looking at Jareth and Gina, Alise sighed. "So do we draw straws to see who has to brave the lion's den?"

Before they could decide, the bedroom door was flung open. The sound of Sarah's stilettos echoing down the hallway as she returned, her jade eyes snapping with barely restrained emotion. Jaw firmly set, Sarah stalked toward the couch. Without a word, she leaned over, her slender fingers wrapping themselves tightly in the front of Jareth's shirt, jerking his torso off the couch with a strength he wouldn't have thought possible, and growled so that low only he could hear, "We finish this, tonight." Then before she lost her courage, her lips imprisoned his. Feeling a boldness she rarely experienced around Jareth, she nipped his bottom lip sharply, making him gasp, her tongue taking advantage of his momentary weakness to tease him further.

Just as suddenly as she approached him, Sarah broke the kiss, releasing his shirt to let him collapse back onto the couch. Jareth licked his lips lazily, a wolfish smile creeping into his eyes as he considered her promise. If this was the type of passion Sarah exhibited when angry, he really must make her angry more often, as from his vantage point, the rewards definitely outweighed any potential negatives.

Turning sharply on her heel Sarah faced Alise and Gina, smiling at the looks of utter shock on their faces.

"You were saying….?" She asked, a mocking smile teasing the corners of her mouth.

"Um…wow?" ventured Gina, with an amused chuckle. "You may be a slow starter, Sarah, but damn. When you get revved up, even I'd take you. And I'm not into girls!"

At this Sarah's demeanor faltered and she giggled, eventually dissolving into a fit of laughter as she sunk to the floor by the coffee table.

"So, if we are done discussing my lack of experience, we need to get down to business. We've got two hours to get Jer up to speed since it his first time. " Her face fell when she realized what she just told them. Damn…she hadn't meant to let them know he was a Rocky Horror virgin – but it was bound to come out at some point during the evening.

Gina and Alise looked at each other, then at Jareth with mischevious smiles, clapping their hands with unrestrained glee.

"Whohoo! A virgin! Hot damn this is gonna be a great night!" crowed Gina.

Jareth glared at her, his mismatched eyes narrowing dangerously. "I am not!"

Fixing him with a stoney glare, Sarah countered, "Oh…and just what is wrong with being a virgin?"

Although he wasn't entirely sure what Gina and Alise were referring to, Jareth was somehow positive that answering Sarah's question would be dangerous. If he said nothing, then he was leaving himself open to whatever Gina and Alise were up to. On the other hand if he indicated that something was wrong with being a virgin, he was insulting Sarah. There was no correct answer.

Squelching his royal pride, he caressed Sarah's check, whispering for her benefit only, "Nothing, pet."

"Don't forget it buster," she muttered, before downing her third shot of the night. She passed a shot to Jareth over her shoulder issuing a one word command, "Drink. You're going to want it."

Shaking her head at the girls she frowned. "Don't get any ideas, he isn't going up for auction and  _that_ is final."

At the mention of auctioning him off, Jareth scowled at Sarah. Seeing that he was about to protest she shook her head in his direction, effectively silencing him.

The girls nodded, looking somewhat disappointed.

"Don't look so upset, we still have to dress him up so he'll fit in, then we should have enough time to teach him the Time Warp, so he'll at least look like he has a clue. I want him to fit in well enough that he'll fly under the radar and won't attract the wrong kind of attention. Are you with me?"

The girls hopped up, snapping Sarah a mock salute. As one, Alise and Gina looked at each and said, "Frank'n'furter!" their eyes alight is mischevious glee.

"Say Jer…," cooed Alise, sidling toward the couch with a coy look on her face, "have you ever worn ling…" but before she could finish the thought, Sarah held up her hand.

"Don't  _even_ think about finishing that sentence, Alise Marie McCoy, or so help me…," she hissed, "I'll tell your parents where you really were for fall break this year."

Alise gasped and went pale. "You wouldn't dare!"

Raising an eyebrow, Sarah peered at her, a slight sneer twitching at her mouth, "Try me. You wouldn't believe just how cruel I can be given the right motivation."

Jareth watched with amusement. Yes…definitely must make Sarah angry more often, he mused.

As she went to pour another shot, Jareth reached out, deftly plucking it from her hands and downing it himself, he fixed her with a look of warning, "You, my love have had more than enough for the nonce. Besides, we wouldn't want you claiming impaired judgment tomorrow after keeping your promise – or was it a threat?"

Blushing slightly, Sarah met his gaze defiantly, her tongue flicking over her lips before purring, "That depends on how well you behave tonight."

Oh yes, the game was on.


	4. Toucha-Toucha-Touch Me

**Chapter 4: TouchaToucha Touch Me**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Labyrinth, Jareth or Sarah. But I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life, given half the chance!

 **Mature content warning:** Fluffy silliness with lashings of smut. You were warned!

 

Sarah smiled at Jareth, for once grateful for his teasing as it helped her refocus. She wasn't sure whether she had promised him or threatened him, but knew he would expect her to uphold her end of things, or she'd never hear the end of it. Rising gracefully from her spot by the coffee table, she reached out for Jareth's hand, pulling him from the couch.

"I'll get him dressed, you guys get the movie ready so we can teach him the dance," she instructed as she pulled him back toward the bedroom.

Sarah shut the bedroom door behind them, feeling it click home. As soon as it clicked, she felt his hands on her shoulders, pulling her against him. Unable to help it, she felt herself tremble as she kissed the side of her neck, forcing a soft whimper from her throat. Turning in his arms she wrapped her own around his neck, eagerly seeking his lips with her own, one hand moving upward, twisting itself in his hair and pulling him in deeper, the other rubbing over his back. Relishing the taut muscles that rippled beneath the tight shirt, when she reached his waist she grabbed the shirt firmly, tugging it away from the denim of the jeans and ripping it upward, her other hand snaking down to help.

Surprised by her actions, Jareth met her kiss with a force of his own, teasing her lips with his tongue, while pressing her against the door with a thud, making her laugh softly against his mouth. Releasing her lips, his head swooped down to nibble at the top of her breasts, dragging his sharp teeth over the smooth mounds, before biting firmly, making her whimper. Without thinking, she arched her back, thrusting her breasts toward his waiting mouth, still pulling his shirt up, her breath coming in short bursts.

Biting harder now, Jareth felt her tremble sharply. Smiling against the soft flesh at the top of her breast, he pulled back slightly, flicking his tongue lazily over the bite mark.

"You know pet, you told the girls you were going to be dressing me, not undressing me. I'd be happy to banish them someplace cozy so we could finish this – say, an oubliette?" he purred silkily.

With a hoarse groan betraying her desire, she leaned her head back, banging it softly against the door several times, as if causing herself pain would banish the need coursing through her.

"I wish….I wish….," she muttered, gasping as he leaned up and bit her neck hard, hands roughly tugging on her hair, making her knees weak.

"Make the wish and I'll gladly send them to an oubliette, just for a few hours," came his throaty reply.

"No," Sarah whimpered. "We have to stop," she panted, squirming at the familiar slick feeling between her thighs.

"Then you have to let go of me, love," Jareth drawled, licking her neck.

"Let go of me first," she whispered.

"And if I said no?" he asked, thrusting his knee between her thighs.

A feral growl burst from him at the feel of the heat and desire pouring from her as she wriggled in his arms. Jareth scooped her up, quick steps taking him across the room, before dropping her on the bed, her hands releasing him as she fell. Grabbing his shirt, he tugged it the rest of the way over his head. Sarah's eyes widened as she saw his chest, longing to rung her fingers over it, but not being given the chance, when he abruptly dropped to his knees next to the bed.

"What are you…" Sarah gasped, as he roughly grabbed her thighs, throwing one over each shoulder, a hand gently but firmly pushing her to lay back. With a firm grip on her hips, he pulled her closer to him, the movement shoving her short skirt upward, exposing the ruffled knickers she wore.

She watched him with bright eyes, a moan escaping her lips. He removed his gloves, before gliding his fingers lightly up her inner thighs. Being the first time she had ever felt his touch without the gloves, she shuddered violently, gasping at the electric sensation that followed his fingers path on her skin.

Reaching the satin of the knickers, Jareth hooked his fingers into the edge, pulling it aside.

"No…I can't…" Sarah protested weakly, her body quivering at his touch.

"Yes," he said firmly, his mismatched eyes betraying his own lust, "You can. Let go."

Slowly his fingers caressed her, teasing the slick folds skillfully, feeling her tremble, her hands twisting the sheets into her fists as she moaned louder. Jareth's fingers continued their intimate caress, as he watched her face, her eyes shut as she gasped out her need.

A knock sounded at the door, making Sarah jump, crying out, while Jareth's hand firmly held her hips in place. Turning toward the door, he snarled, "If you value your life, go away!"

Calmly, as if never having been interrupted, Jareth continued to explore her, spreading her as a slender finger gently pressed toward her core, her arousal evident. He smiled as she writhed on the bed, her bruised and swollen lips open, panting. The pressure of his fingers driving her further.

"You want this, Sarah," he crooned, slipping his finger out of her silken channel, he brought it up to lightly graze the seat of her pleasure, his other hand pressing her against the bed as she rocked upward.

Leaning in, he flicked his tongue over the bundle of nerves, sliding two fingers into her, gently thrusting them inside the tight folds. "You need this," he purred, humming against her, drinking in the scent of her desire.

"Please…" she whimpered, trying to beg but no longer able to think clearly, given the torturous sensations washing over her. Unable to control herself, her hips rose to meet each thrust of his fingers.

"As my queen commands," he drawled, suckling the tender pearl with his lips, his tongue tracing lazy circles around it as she thrust against him.

Arching her back, Sarah gasped, biting her lip hard as the sensation built quickly inside her. With every touch her core trembled, responding to him. Seeing her frantic reaction, his lips pulled firmly on the sensitive bud while his fingers continued to plum her depths. He purred against her, as she exploded around his fingers. Sucking harder against her, he could feel her insides convulse as she came, gasping his name, and shuddering in her release.

Jareth covered her inner thighs with gentle kisses, as she relaxed. Absently licking his lips and fingers he looked at her, gorgeous in her surrender, he couldn't wait to see her writhing fully beneath him – but that would have to wait. Sitting back, he smiled as Sarah finally opened one eye to peek at him, promptly squeezing her eyes shut again and blushing, covering her face with her hands.

Straightening her knickers and patting them cheekily, he hummed softly as he re-clipped her stockings to the garters, before pulling her to a sitting position. Jareth settled himself next to her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her he drawled, "We should really be getting back to your friends and getting me dressed."

Sighing, Sarah reluctantly stood, pulling another pair of knickers from her dresser and heading toward the bathroom to change, when Jareth wrapped his strong arms around her. With a throaty growl, he plucked the clean knickers from her grasp and tossed them aside.

"Leave them, I want you stewing in your own juices until we return. I always knew you would taste of peaches. Such luscious nectar, until now untasted, but from now I will always hunger for it."

"You and your damn peaches," she replied, her voice still hoarse.

"Hmmm, yes. Ask me nicely and someday I'll show you a novel way to use peach jam and cream. But only if you're a good girl."

With a wicked smirk she winked at him, "But I suspect I'll be much better if I'm bad."

"Oh pet, of that I am sure," Jareth purred.


	5. Time Warp

**Chapter 5: Time Warp**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Labyrinth, Jareth or Sarah. But I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life, given half the chance!

 **Mature content warning:** Fluffy silliness with lashings of smut. You were warned!

Peering in the vanity, Sarah touched up her crimson lipstick, and fluffed up her skirts, before adjusting the corset top. Her fingers grazed the very clear bite mark left on her right breast, shivering slightly. Jareth had marked her before, usually up high on her neck, easily covered with her hair, this time he had marked her for show, and the feral look still in his eyes told her this was just the start.

Slowly she turned to look at him, as he once more lounged atop her bed like he belonged there, and the feeling still burning between her legs told her that is exactly where she wanted him. 'Stop getting ahead of yourself, girl! Get a grip. You have to get him dressed so we can get out of here," she scolded herself.

Turning to him, she surveyed his current state of dress – or partial dress. As much as she would love to see the girls try to convince Jareth to don lingerie, heels and makeup, she was positive his royal ego would be royally bent out of shape at the very idea. No. It would be better to go with what he was already comfortable in, and incidentally what Sarah found irresistible on him – leather with lashings of more leather.

"Okay, the pants can stay," she said, critically considering him.

"For now you mean," came the sultry reply.

"Well, if mine have to stay despite their current state, I figure turn about is fair play," she retorted with a teasing smile. "Besides, since I am quite sure you go commando, I'd suggest keeping the leather pants unless you'd like to go naked. Not that I would mind, but explaining your complete lack of dress to the police might be more of a headache than even  _you_  can imagine, your  _Majesty_."

Flicking his wrist, Jareth produced a crystal that rapidly filled with black smoke, "Anything else, or are the pants alone sufficient," he drawled with a sultry air.

"Well, as much as I love seeing you half-dressed on my bed, for tonight I think it would be best if you actually were more covered. Since you were so kind as to mark me for the evening, I have to lay claim to you somehow to keep others from trying to pick you up," she replied smoothly.

With catlike grace, Jareth stalked toward her, bare fingers caressing the bite mark prominently framed by the low cut top of her dress. "I have been wanting to mark you for quite some time, pet. And since you insist in going out in public wearing that dress, you left me no choice but to put it where everyone could see," he purred, pressing her back against the door, knowing her body would react whether she liked it or not.

Sarah didn't even attempt to get away, rather she wriggled her hips lasciviously against him, leaning in to nip sharply at his neck, and being rewarded with his hissing intake of breath. If he was going to taunt her, the least she could do is give as good as she got.

Licking her lips Sarah returned to pondering his clothing. She figured if she was going to dress him, she might as well put him in something that would make her weak at the knees. With a mischevious smirk she dictated her desires, "White silk shirt – no frills – plain button down front, open to the waist, with a black full length leather duster."

"Oh…but keep the amulet of office," she smiled, lightly tracing it with her fingers, feeling the taut muscles of his chest quiver ever so slightly at her touch, and enjoying the hint of power it gave her. "I've always loved the way it looks."

He leaned in close, his breath caressing her lips. "Anything else precious?"

Biting back a soft groan she croaked, "Fae eye markings."

He raised an eyebrow in question at this request.

"Trust me. With what others will be wearing tonight, you will look positively… human," she said with a mocking smile.

Holding the crystal roughly, his slender fingers seemed to crush it into dust. Once released, the black smoke drifted around them in a deep violet haze. When the tendrils of magic cleared, Jareth was dressed as Sarah had imagined, eliciting a low sigh of appreciation from her bruised and swollen lips.

"Now, pet, we really must return to your friends or else they might leave without us," he purred silkily, "and that would mean that you'd be mine… alone… for the rest of the night."

Sarah looked at him, her darkened eyes, betraying her lust as she whispered low, "And we wouldn't want  _that_  now would we?"

Before he could respond, Sarah turned, pulling the bedroom door open. As she rounded the corner into the lounge she stopped so suddenly, Jareth ran into her, nearly knocking her off balance.

"What the hell…?" she gasped, unable to believe her eyes.

Alise was standing on the coffee table dancing with the feather duster, wearing the metal colander on her head, while Gina was laying in the overstuffed chair – upside down with her legs over the back of the chair and her head dangling near the floor.

" 'Bout time y'all decided to rejoin us. Did ya get it outta yer schistem?" Alise slurred when her bleary eyes were able to focus on them.

"Um, Alise…what are you doing?"

"Voguing, can'tcha tell."

"With my feather duster?"

"Yesh, you don't have no live chickens, 'n the ones in the freezer is no good fer dancin."

Hanging upside down on the chair, Gina seemed to be ignoring everything until she suddenly pointed at Jareth and blurted out, "It's Kingy!" Looking vaguely puzzled she muttered to Sarah, "Sharah…why'd I say that?"

Sarah groaned and looked at Jareth and snarled, "This is all  _your_  fault."

Confused, Jareth raised a quizzical eyebrow at her. "And just how did I do this, when I was in your bedroom doing my damnest to do _you_."

In frustration Sarah bit out two words – "Goblin Ale."

Peering into the kitchen they saw the cask, that is, what was left of the cask of goblin ale was laying askew in the sink, drained dry, glistening drops of the viscous green liquid leaving a sticky trail leading into the living room.

"How much was left?" Jareth asked, unable to stop laughing.

Stamping her foot, Sarah glared at him, "How the hell should I know? I only keep it on hand for you. You've have probably three mugs since Hoggle delivered this last cask."

"Then at least half the cask was left," Jareth chuckled.

"Damnit Jareth, this isn't funny! " Sarah snapped at him. "Even you can only handle one mug of this stuff without wanting to proposition a lamp post! "

Groaning, Sarah covered her face trying to think. "We have to sober them up fast. Please tell me there is some wonderful Underground cure for the effects of goblin ale in humans?"

Jareth leaned against the counter, peeking back into the living room again, the laugher roaring out of him at the sight that greeted him. Alise and Gina were now both standing on the couch singing and attempting some sort of dance.

_Let's do the Time Warp again  
Let's do the Time Warp again_

_It's just a jump to the left_

At which point Alise hit the arm of the couch and fell off, still singing as she lay in a heap on the floor.

_And then a step to the right_

_With your hands on your hips_

_You bring your knees in tight_  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane

Seeing the girls dancing, Sarah started to giggle, laughing until her eyes watered.

"Seriously Jareth, we can't take them out like this. You've got to sober them up."

With an evil smirk, Jareth snaked his arms around Sarah's waist, pulling her back against him, his hands gripping her hips and holding her firmly against him, "Or we could leave them here and go amuse ourselves for the rest of the evening," he crooned in her ear.

"But they are acting like goblins! I won't have a home left if we leave them here unsupervised."

Still laughing, Jareth flicked his wrist, plucking a vibrant purple crystal out of the air, releasing it toward the girls on the couch where it exploded into a shower of silver glitter. As soon as the crystal popped, Gina and Alise slumped onto the couch sleeping.

"How long will they sleep for?"

"Only a few minutes. Long enough for us to dispose of the evidence," came the amused reply.

Waving his hand toward the sink, the now empty cask disappeared, as did the sticky green puddles on the kitchen floor.

"When they wake up they will only remember having drinks and a terrific time. They won't even remember me threatening them with death and dismemberment for attempting to disturb us earlier," Jareth continued, his tongue darting out to tease the side of Sarah's neck.

The girls began to stir quickly, looking up and seeing Jareth and Sarah for the first time clearly.

"Wow, that last drink packed a wallop," marveled Gina, Alise nodding in agreement. "I knocked on your door so see how long you'd be and heard Jer threaten me, so we figured you all were finally …"

"Enacting the beast with two heads," interjected Alise.

Rolling her eyes, Sarah shook her head and groaned, "Real ladylike, Alise. No more vodka for you."

Sarah laughed and looked at Jareth, her green eyes sparkling with mischief. "So Kingy, how are you at dancing?"

Jareth licked his lips as he looked at her, remembering the last time they danced, his voice low enough that only she could hear, "You should remember, Sarah," he purred, a wave of sensual power radiating from him, making Sarah squirm once more.

"Um…stupid question," she stammered, blushing deeply. Shaking her head, Sarah moved to the couch and helped her friends stand. "Okay gals, we gotta teach Jer here the time warp, then we'll be good to go."

Laughing, Sarah motioned Jareth to the couch, pushing him to sit down as Alise and Gina moved the coffee table out of the way. Jareth watched them with amusement, knowing that it was unseemly for him to dance at anything but a formal occasion, but not wanting to ruin their fun.

"Okay," instructed Sarah, trying to shush Gina and Alise who were giggling already. "You only do the dance on the chorus, and the instructions are given in the song, so there really isn't much to learn. Just watch."

Gina cued the video and the girls started singing and dancing, like a deranged Rockette's chorus line, minus the high kicks.

_Let's do the Time Warp again  
Let's do the Time Warp again_

_It's just a jump to the left_

_And then a step to the right_

_With your hands on your hips_

_You bring your knees in tight_  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane

_Let's do the Time Warp again  
Let's do the Time Warp again_

"Got it?" asked Gina, as the girls did lapse into a disorganized and very wobbly (thanks to the vodka) Rockette style kick line.

"Hmm…yes, I think I can manage," Jareth replied, lips twisted in an amused smirk.

Alise poured shots and handed them out, calling, "A toast before we go."

"To friends," laughed Sarah, "no matter how crazy they may be."

"To Tim Curry in drag," crowed Alise. "Still smexy even if somewhat creepy."

"To virgin sacrifices!" shouted Gina.

Raising his glass in salute, Jareth looked at Sarah, his eyes darkening with barely restrained desire.

"Indeed," he whispered.

 


	6. Damnit Janet!

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Labyrinth or the characters, but I'd happily snog Jareth senseless given half a chance.

 **Warning:**  Mature themes combined with fluffy silliness and lashings of lemon peels.

 **A note on comments:**  I love comments, they really make me want to continue writing. So please read and review!

While Sarah didn't originally think that taking Jareth with them to the movie would be a good idea, after seeing the leering looks the taxi driver gave them while they were stuck in traffic, she was glad they had a guy with them. She was particularly glad he was with them when they ended up having to walk the last six blocks to the theatre due to night road works, and the area of the city where the movie was showing was not known for being a place that any sane person wanted to walk around at night – particularly dressed like she was.

Letting Alyse and Gina get a bit ahead of them, Sarah leaned close to Jareth and whispered, "You can protect us all if someone does something…um…aggressive, right?"

Jareth smiled silently, his lips curled in an evil grin, as he slipped his arm reassuringly around her waist, "For you pet, I would move the very stars to protect you…and your friends too should the situation warrant it. Believe me, if anyone would even think of harming any of you, they would soon find themselves dumped in a dungeon, a very long way from here, and guests of the crown for an unknown duration."

With a sigh of relief she attempted to step away, but he held her fast, his arm tightening possessively around her. Given her state of dress, and the fact that his arm was so warm, she decided it wasn't such a bad thing to be in his arms as they made their way to the theatre.

To say Jareth was surprised when they arrived at the theatre would be an understatement. For one of the few times in his long life, the Goblin King was speechless as he took in the scene before him. A mass of people ranging from young teens to people who looked old enough to know better, were milling around outside the theatre, wearing a vast array of costumes. There were more French-maids around than he could count, including several he was sure were men (which puzzled him all the more and he made a note to ask Sarah what  _that_  was all about at a later date). He was also intrigued by the women wearing suits similar to Alyse's pink suit, although they weren't wearing the shirt, just a bra – a fashion statement if he ever saw one, although he was glad Sarah didn't seem to want to emulate that style. And then there were the people dressed in lingerie and very high heels – including a number of men.

"Um, Sarah….I didn't think it was customary Aboveground for men to wear lingerie, heels and make-up, much less do so in public?" he whispered, holding her closer to him in case these strange people were in some way violent.

Sarah chuckled, "I tried to warn you this wasn't going to be your scene. And you owe me  _big-time_  Goblin King. Those men are dressed as Frank'n'Furter."

Jareth's eyes bugged wide then narrowed hostilely as he glared daggers at the back of Gina and Alyse's heads.

" _That_  is what your friends wanted to dress me up like?" he asked, outraged by the very idea.

"Yup….so say 'Thank you Sarah for covering my royal heinie' and we'll consider the matter even," Sarah laughed, reaching up and patting his cheek as if she were speaking to a child.

"Thank you, cheeky wench," he replied, swatting her ruffled ass as they joined the throng of people near the doors. "And I'll thank you properly later tonight."

"Promises, promises," Sarah purred, her emerald eyes glinting with mischief.

They hadn't waited long before a red-headed girl in sequined shorts with a vest and top hat pushed her way through the crowd to them. "Sarah!" she shouted, jumping up and waving her arms to get their attention in the mass of people. "Oi! Get outa the way, will ya?" she grumbled at the big man blocking her path, as she shoved her way past him.

"Hey Janet!" Sarah shouted, returning the other girl's wave. "We're waiting to get our tickets, then we'll be in."

Shaking her head violently, Janet motioned for them to come with her. "There is no time, we have to get the floor show organized. So grab your party and get your ass to the side door of the building. We'll deal with tickets later!"

Janet finally reached them and grabbed Sarah, before guiding the group out of the crowd and around the side of the building, letting them in the side door of the building. Once inside the building, she led them to the front of the theatre, where there was a small stage. Jareth was surprised to see another male who looked suspiciously like another Fae, with dark hair, wearing heavy make-up, including blood red lipstick, lingerie, fishnets and outrageously high heels.

"Sarah, dahling," he drawled, waving at them, "We need you to join the floor show tonight precious one."

Jareth scowled, his eyes flashing darkly at this strange man who had the audacity to address his Sarah as 'precious one' – 'Just who does he think he is,' he wondered indignantly.

"Hi Scott," Sarah grinned, running up to hug the man in drag. "You know I've never been in the floor show right? Are you sure you want me?"

"Yup! Gina told us you can camp it up with the best of them. We'll move a few of the regulars around since you've come as Magenta," replied Scott, pausing to check out Jareth.

Jareth found it distinctly disturbing as this man in drag looked him up and down like he was a prime steak, so he slid his arm around Sarah's waist, fixing Scott with a feral smirk.

"So sexy Sarah, who is your friend here. Haven't seen him here before."

Sarah went to reply, but Jareth beat her to it.

"I'm Jeremy King. You wouldn't have seen me here before, I don't usually come to these sorts of events."

Sarah shut her eyes and shook her head. It was all over now. The organizers of the floor show now knew that Jareth was a Rocky Horror virgin. They were bound to want him to participate in the virgin sacrifice at the start of the show.

"Oh, always nice to find a Rocky Horror virgin," cooed Scott, before turning and shouting over his shoulder, "Janet, where is the red lippy? We've got a virgin."

Pushing Jareth behind her so she was between he and Scott, Sarah jumped in. "No really, Scott. That is  _such_  a bad idea. Jer doesn't want to be involved with all that, y'know how the British are."

"Now, now Sarah precious, surely your friend here is a big enough boy to take a little friendly ribbing?" Scott fairly purred, as he eyed Jareth with interest.

Jareth cocked his eyebrow and looked at Scott, his eyes narrowing. He knew a challenge when he heard one, and while this was not one he was sure he wanted to accept, his Fae nature wouldn't allow him to turn it down.

"While I trust Sarah's intentions are pure, I do make my own decisions and I can take whatever you care to throw at me," Jareth replied, his voice dropping low, a vague hint of threat hanging in the air.

At his words, Sarah groaned, her eyes shutting tight as she rubbed her forehead, feeling the beginning of what could be a horrendous headache. 'Oh fun…things just keep getting better and better,' she thought with a grimace.

"Terrific, Jer…that's the spirit," chimed Janet as she suddenly reached up and drew a 'V' in the middle of Jareth's forehead with the red lipstick, while Sarah stood there turning various shades of puce and wishing someone would yell 'Fire' or something so they could get out of this mess. All she could think was, "Dammit Janet!'

"Okay dahlings," Scott grinned, linking arms with Sarah and pulling her toward the stage while waving a hand in Jareth, Gina and Alyse's general direction, "You lot go grab some seats near the front. We will  _definitely_  want Jer for the sacrifices."

Alyse and Gina whooped and high-fived at the news that Jeremy/Jareth was going to be part of the festivities and had already planned what they would offer if he was put up for auction instead of the usual sacrifice. For his part, Jareth looked suitably silly with the V on his forehead and now wished he had listened to Sarah instead of letting his ego in the way, a decidedly new feeling for the Goblin King.

The girls and Jareth found seats in the front section of the theatre, along the center aisle so that they could be in the thick of things and so Jareth had a good view of both the floor show and the screen for his first time. He sat in his seat while the girls greeted their friends, and watched Sarah on the stage, feeling a pang of jealousy as he watched various men hanging on her. When one leaned in to kiss her, he gripped the seat in order to keep from stalking up there and dragging her off. He was definitely not happy about her being up there.

As the lights began to dim, the girls dragged him to his feet, seeming to get very excited about what was coming next. He cringed as the crowd began to chant and stomp their feet, "Virgins! Virgins! Virgins!" All of a sudden, as if on a signal, most people in the theatre sat down, leaving those with red V's scrawled on their foreheads, still standing – including Jareth, since Gina and Alyse were determined that he be part of the sacrifice and didn't tell him when to sit.

Jareth tried to sit in his chair, but Gina stopped him with a laugh.

"Really Jer, you need to show Sarah you are a good sport about things. Just go with it. It is all harmless fun," she said, a wide grin making him seriously suspicious of her motives.

With a deep sigh, he resigned himself to taking part in whatever this sacrifice was. If this was what he had to do to show Sarah he was up for a joke, then so be it – he just hoped his goblins and the High Court never heard of this ridiculous and most un-regal behavior.

Sarah and Janet hopped from the stage and cruised the audience looking for willing and some not-so willing virgins for the sacrifice, they each had to find four victims and Sarah knew Janet would make a bee-line for Jareth. Sure enough, before Sarah could grab her fourth victim, she turned around to hear Gina and Alyse cheering as Janet led Jareth to the stage.

Yes, the night, indeed just got worse.

With her virgins in tow, Sarah made her way back up to the stage. She was both horrified that Jareth was now up there, but also amused by the arrogant look on his face. 'Oh geeze, they are gonna eat him alive,' she thought with a groan.

Scott took the stage amid tremendous applause, with none cheering louder than Gina and Alyse.

"These are our willing virgins," Scott declared to the crowd, gesturing to eight people standing on the stage.

Sarah tried to stay in character, but was finding it difficult knowing what was coming up next.

'Please don't auction him off,' she fervently pled with whatever God took pity on silly people.

"Who do we want up for auction?" shouted Scott, driving the crowd to a frenzy as he stood before each of the victims and encouraged people to applaud and yell for the female and male they wanted to be auctioned.

Jareth watched this with amusement, until it was nearing his turn. As things progressed, he suddenly wished he had listened to Sarah and not decided to join them for their night out. This feeling was intensified by the roof-shaking roar that went up when Scott got to him.

"Hmmm," purred Scott, "Sounds like this one is definitely ripe for the auction block," he said to the crowd, who cheered louder.

Sarah cringed, frantically trying to figure out how to get Jareth out of this before things got out of hand. When she was up for the virgin sacrifices her first night, the girl who was auctioned off got more than she bargained for when several frat guys 'bought' her and she was more than a little bit worried what sort of bids might come up for Jareth, as she had seen several rather hungry looking women nosing around him earlier.

Jareth and the girl who were chosen for auction were led off to the side, while the rest of the virgins were 'sacrificed' by having them put condoms on bananas with their mouths. Jareth watched this with interest, idly wondering if Sarah had to do this when she first came to this show, and finding the very thought of her doing anything like that, more than a bit intriguing and arousing.

As they brought Jareth and the other girl back to the center of the stage, Sarah did her best to drop into Magenta mode, she was going to need it for what she had to do.

"We'll save the best for last," Scott began, as he started the bidding on the girl. The usual offers were made, everything from sexual favors to random bits of food and props. Scott finally gave the girl to a group of frat guys in the back of the theatre who offered a case of beer, a group of four carrying her off the stage. And then, there was only one person left….Jareth.

"So gang….what do I hear for this sexy, hunk of flesh in leather?" drawled Scott, running his hands across Jareth's leather clad shoulders.

Jareth felt like an idiot and was roundly cursing himself for ever having shown up or inviting himself along on tonight's little adventure. If it weren't for Sarah's promise for later, he was sorely tempted to stop time and vanish home before anything else happened. But no, he wanted Sarah – badly – and that meant he would be a good sport and put up with this nonsense.

Before the bidding could get started, Sarah stalked across the stage, pressing herself against Jareth's side, throwing her left leg up around the front of Jareth's waist, showing off her legs and frilly knickers, while giving a little grind against his hip.

"This one is too good for them….he's  _mine_ ," she breathed into her mic, before leaning in and running her tongue up the side of his face from his jaw to his hairline. "Hmm….such a tasty morsel," she purred seductively.

Jareth couldn't help but look surprised when Sarah wrapped herself around him, but didn't know what to think when she licked him.

When the crowd began to cheer, she leaned in, covering her mic and whispered in his ear, "For the love of all things holy, follow my lead and do what I say."

Scott, looked at Sarah in shock as if to ask what the hell she was doing, then continued, "Well, we need to see proof of ownership first. You say he is yours, then prove it honey."

Sarah gave a lascivious shimmy, lifting her breasts upward, then leaned forward flashing the bite mark Jareth had left on her breasts earlier to Scott, before parading along the front of the stage showing it to the audience as well.

The crowd loved it, but wanted more.

"That bite could be from anyone cuz Magenta is a …." Scott droned on, holding his mic toward the audience encouraging them to get involved.

"SLUT!" screamed the audience with gusto.

"You're gonna have to do better than that to prove he is yours, Magenta," challenged Scott.

Sarah blew a kiss to the audience and strutted around Jareth as he stood there, watching her with a sardonic smirk on his face, his mismatched eyes glinting with mischief. Standing in front of Jareth with her back to the audience, she cheekily flipped her skirt up, showing them the pink ruffles on her bum, before strutting around Jareth again, trying to buy herself time to come up with a plan. Her mind was frantic as she tried to think of something she could do.

Pressing tight against his chest, she covered her mic and whispered in his ear, "When I wrap my leg around you, pick me up and don't drop me no matter what."

With a cheeky wink at the audience over her shoulder, Sarah flung a leg up around Jareth's hip, biting back a moan as he picked her up as asked, so she could wrap her other leg around him.

Jareth looked into her eyes as he held her up, in front of this room full of people cheering and screaming, "Really pet, I never would've pegged you for being an exhibitionist," he teased in a whisper, his hands caressing her ass as he held her.

Sarah draped her hands over his shoulders, she had to make this look good in order to stake her claim. Sliding her hands into his hair, she tugged hard, before kissing him passionately. Leaning close to his ear she whispered, "Hang on tight, things are going to get…um…different."

With that, she crossed her arms over the top of her chest as if holding her breasts up and slowly bent over backward until her hair was sweeping the floor, her hips grinding against Jareth's as she faced the audience, upside down. Just as slowly as she arched backward, she sat back up.

She pressed close to him, licking his ear as he groaned. It was almost more than he could take. The way she was wrapped around his body was driving him very close to the edge. Every nerve in his body was telling him to just transport her back to his chambers and ravish her for the next week straight, but all he could do is hold her up.

With a wriggle of her bum, Sarah lowered her legs, while Jareth kept his hands firmly on her ass, to great applause from the crowd. Taking advantage of his possessive posture and needing to further get the crowd excited, Sarah spun in his arms, grinding her bum against him as she sunk to the floor, wriggling the whole way, before slowly wriggling her way back up, knowing her skirts were caressing him as she moved, as his hands were caressing her.

When she was standing again, his hands around her waist, he could stand it no longer. Jareth reached up with one hand, tugging her hair and head to the side and latched on to the side of her neck, making Sarah moan into her mic and go limp against him. She whimpered, ignoring the fact that the mic was on, as bit her hard, sucking firmly against her neck. The crowd went wild when Jareth finally broke the kiss, then turned Sarah side on, her neck bent to show off the fresh bite marks.

As MC, Scott was speechless, so Sarah took over, purring into her mic in her best Magenta voice, "Told you he was mine," then grabbing the front of Jareth's shirt, led him firmly from the stage.

They got halfway across the stage toward the stairs when Jareth grabbed her hand, spun her back into his body, bent her as if dipping her in a dance, before imprisoning her lips with his, making her gasp into the mic. His kiss was ferocious in it its intensity, demanding everything she had, and making her belly throb for him. Breaking the kiss suddenly, he saw Sarah wobble on her feet, so he merely swept her up into his arms and carried her off the stage, to a roar of cheering from the audience.

Setting her on her feet in a corner by the stage, he laughed low, his eyes dark with desire as he looked at her.

"That was most impressive, pet. I had no idea you were so…flexible. You have been holding out on me, in more ways than one," he whispered, his voice a silken caress in her ear, despite the din of the audience.

"Yes, well you can thank me for saving you later, I'm sure you'll find a suitable way," she replied, licking her lips slowly as he pulled her hips close to him again. "And if you're really good, you might get to see just how flexible I can be."


	7. Hot Patootie Bless My Soul

**Chapter 7: Hot Patootie Bless My Soul**

* * *

Jareth stood in the shadows at the side of the theatre watching the spectacle before him, a bemused smirk twisting the corners of his mouth as he pondered the audience while the movie played. The fervor with which they yelled at the screen, rarely yelling the actual dialogue was at once fascinating and frustrating. Yelling at the screen was one thing, but they did not stick with the script. He was particularly confused when they yelled things that didn't make sense considering what passed for a plot in this movie.

He couldn't for the life of him understand why when the male lead Brad's name was mentioned, people would shout various comments like 'Asshole', 'Jackass' and one person near where Jareth kept shouting 'Peckerhead'. While he understood the first two were derogatory, he had never heard the last and could only assume it was meant in the same vein. Jareth was further confused by the fact that anytime the female lead's name was mentioned, people yelled 'Slut' and various other similar terms.

"This is fun?" he wondered with distain. For centuries he had been a staunch supporter of mortals within the Underground, but their enjoyment of this 'entertainment' as they called it truly puzzled him and almost made him rethink his position on humans. But, the one thing that stopped him doing so was Sarah. His Sarah was on the stage, cavorting around in a decidedly haughty yet seductive manner – something he found engaging and erotic because it was so unlike her.

As he continued watching, it dawned on him that the audience was acting much like goblins did when the local acting troupe demanded a royal audience to perform. The goblins yelled disparaging comments at the actors, threw things, and generally carried on like goblins. Considering this, he surmised Sarah and her friends liked to come to this event to act crazy. With a bemused chuckle he watched Gina and Alyse shouting and throwing rice at the stage, then ducking when dozens of floral bouquets began to be thrown around the theatre. Really, the only difference between this event and his goblins watching a play, was the complete lack of chickens – live or otherwise.

That said, he was still unsure about this Frank'n'Furter character, although he thought it imminently amusing when the person first came on the screen and the crowd threw hot dogs at the stage. All in all, while the movie plot was ridiculous, the audience seemed oblivious to that fact, lost in the hysteria of throwing things, yelling things and generally being…well…goblin-ish.

The movie itself was wasted on Jareth, he was too busy watching the people and comparing them to goblins, all save Sarah. When he turned his attention to her, he felt only one thing – unadulterated lust. Watching her parade around on stage, alternating between being sultry and rude, just made him want her all the more. He fervently hoped this silly movie was nearing the end, as he had more pressing things on his mind, like how soon he could get Sarah out of that dress and writhing from his touch.

At long last, the movie ended, amid cheering from the audience. As the lights went up, Jareth made his way up the stage steps to rejoin Sarah. He was halfway to Sarah when Alyse and Gina grabbed him from behind.

"Wasn't it great?" crowed Alyse, her eyes bright with excess adrenalin, and too much vodka.

"Yeah…and you were fabulous in the auction, Jer!" gushed Gina, grinning broadly, "I couldn't believe it when you bit her, then played tonsil hockey in front of  _everyone!"_

"Forget the smooching, what about Sarah's impromptu, mid-air lap dance? Hello, the guys behind us were going ape!" giggled Alyse.

Frowning, Jareth pursed his lips as he considered this. He hadn't thought that the males in the audience would see what Sarah did as something worth bringing her to their attention. Looking up to where Sarah was surrounded by a throng of males, chatting to her and jostling for a position close to her, Jareth was once again beset by a pang of jealousy, only this time he was going to do something about it.

Jareth circled around behind Sarah as she stood surrounded by admirers, sliding between them, he slid his arms possessively around her waist, bringing her body firmly back against his chest as he purred seductively in her ear, loud enough the would-be suitors would hear, "You haven't forgotten who you belong to already, have you my precious one?"

Feeling arms around her waist, Sarah was about to turn around and do unmentionable things to the owner of the arms, when Jareth's voice in her ear made her knees go weak, forcing her to slump against him in order to stay upright.

"According to the auction, you are mine, buster," she managed to croak as her throat threatened to boycott the ability to speak at all.

She blushed hotly, the feeling of him pressed up against her making her desire flare up again, particularly the hard lump that was now pressing insistently against the ruffled bum of her knickers. A low moan slipped out of her mouth, as she leaned back against him, momentarily forgetting the group of people who had been chatting her up just seconds before.

Seeing her unabashed reaction to him, Jareth took the opportunity to chase off the amorous males that had not already gotten the message and pissed off.

"If you'd excuse us,  _gents_ ," he drawled, his voice dripping sarcasm, as one of the hands around her waist snaked up her body, his fingers, for once gloveless, lightly caressing the bite mark on her chest as he eyed them, a wicked smirk creeping over his face, "My love here has already promised her favors to me, and I have every intention of collecting."

Turning Sarah in his arms, he guided her away from the group and back to where Alyse and Gina stood, yet again singing and dancing. Before he could suggest heading back to Sarah's, Scott sashayed up to them, beaming widely.

"That was the best auction,  _ever_ , Sarah! You have got to be in the floor show next week and we'll do it again!"

Sarah peered up at Jareth, looking remarkably regal and arrogant, despite the silly red V still scrawled on his forehead. She smiled at him, his eyes seeming to pierce through to the very core of her being.

"Hmm…I think not Scott. I have the one I want," she said, noting Jareth's raised eyebrow at her claim. "I'll happily be in the floor show again though."

Scott leered at Sarah and Jareth, a sly smirk on his face. "Well I don't blame you honey. Now, all of you, get a wiggle on. We're meeting up at the Underground in 15 minutes for drinks, breakfast and hanging out."

Sarah and Jareth both opened their mouths preparing to protest, before Scott cut them off with a glare.

"No, ifs, ands or buts! This is tradition and not even kings fuck with tradition!"

Sarah looked at Scott, puzzled by his choice of words. Surely he didn't know who Jareth was. Jareth cocked an eyebrow at Scott, who merely waved cheekily over his shoulder and winked at them.

"Underground Bar and Club, 15 minutes darlings. Don't be late!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Alyse and Gina squealed with delight, having never scored an invitation to the after-party. They linked arms with Jareth and Sarah and dragged them bodily from the theatre in their enthusiasm. Catching a cab outside the theatre was an impossible task due to the mass of people also looking for a cab, so they had no choice but to walk the eight blocks to the club.

"Hey guys," Sarah said, looking at Alyse and Gina as they walked. "Um…have any of you been to this Underground place before?"

Gina looked puzzled, "Sure, didn't you come with us?"

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember a club called 'The Underground'," she replied, winking at Jareth, while sliding her arm around his waist under his coat.

"Ohhh…it is really neat. We should definitely hang out there more often. The upper level is a coffee-house, diner sort of place that serves breakfast all day…." said Alyse, licking her lips at the thought of coffee and some food.

"Yeah, every college student's favorite wish – an all night diner and dance club! " replied Gina. "And you should see the club level in the basement. It is so cool! To get to the dance area, you go down this great stone staircase and have to get through a maze first."

Jareth and Sarah looked at each other, both pretty sure the other was thinking the same thing. Whoever created this place either had been to the real Underground, or had heard of it somehow.

"And they change the maze every week, so it is always a different pattern. They make it hard to cheat because they only let two people into the maze at a time," interrupted Alyse, "last time I got lost in the maze for nearly an hour before I was able to follow someone out."

As the girls took off in front of them, Sarah pinned Jareth with a stern look, "Did you do this?"

"Honestly, Sarah. I have never heard of this place before, but it has to be the brainchild of someone with some knowledge of my world. Possibly an Underworld expatriot of some sort. And you did catch what Scott said."

"Of course I did, it was kinda hard to miss. Did you recognize him?" Sarah asked, unsure if she liked this turn of events.

"He seemed vaguely Fae to me, but I didn't see a specific magical signature around him," came Jareth's thoughtful reply. "Besides Sarah, you are the Champion of the Labyrinth, a little maze shouldn't worry you any," he said with a sly wink.

"Yes, well, I suppose if I can beat the Goblin King at his own game, this place should be a piece of cake," she quipped, digging him playfully in the ribs when glared at her. "Hmm…speaking of cake, I hope they have a good chocolate cake, I'm starving."

Tickling her hip suggestively with his free hand, Jareth looked at her, his eyes failing to hide the lust he felt for her. "And I still want a rematch."

Reaching the club, they were waved upstairs to the coffee house by the rest of the floor show crew, who had amassed a large group of tables and booths in the back of the restaurant. Heading for the empty seats, they found that they were one short.

"Hang on darlings, we'll get the staff to bring another chair," drawled Scott, who seemed to still be in Frank'n'Furter mode, and was playing hostess for the party of players.

Jareth sat down, pulling Sarah down onto his lap and firmly pinning her in place with his arms. "That's okay Scott, Sarah and I can share," he said, his eyes shining with impish glee at the shocked look on Sarah's face.

Trying to act like it was the most normal thing in the world to be sitting on the Goblin King's lap in a restaurant, Sarah fought back the urge to get up, knowing that making a scene would make matters worse. Instead, she wriggled a bit to get comfortable.

Jareth's hands tightened their grip on her hips, as he growled low near her ear, "Careful pet, you don't know how close you already came to getting transported to my chambers to be screwed senseless. Keep wriggling like a tart and I swear to you, I will do it next time."

Sarah moaned softly at the very thought, then shook her head to get a hold of herself, mumbling, "I can't help it. You have a leather coat on, I'm wearing this silly dress and it's cold in here."

Without a word, Jareth shrugged out of his coat and draped it around Sarah, as the group began passing around menus, the coat wrapping over her shoulders and hanging over her stocking clad legs.

Once the group had thoroughly confused the poor waitress with orders for twenty-some people, general chaos ensued as people held shouted conversations up and down the table. Sarah chatted animatedly with Alyse and Gina who sat on her right and a couple across the table from them. Jareth didn't feel left out; on the contrary, he had all he wanted at the moment, Sarah in his lap.

Sarah fought back a gasp when she was in the middle of talking to the couple across the table from her, as she felt a warm hand sliding up under her skirt, teasing along her inner thigh. Biting her lip, she turned her head toward Jareth as his fingers found her knickers for the second time that night, gently caressing the satin.

"What…. are you doing?" she hissed, as she inclined her head toward his, her face flushing crimson at his touch.

Jareth smiled at her, his lips curved in a mischevious smirk. "Would you believe my hand is cold?"

"Um…no….I wouldn't," she retorted in hushed tones, clamping her thighs together tightly in a vain attempt to still the movements of his fingers, "Your fingers feel pretty damn warm to me."

With a low snarl, Jareth leaned up and flicked his tongue over her lips. "And you feel pretty damn hot to me," he retorted, his fingers pressing against her harder, making her shift on his lap, "and wet," he whispered against her cheek as his lips brushed her skin.

Sarah hid her face against his neck, gasping at the sensation, she pleaded in a whisper, "Please, Jareth….you have to stop. I don't think I could stand it, not here."

"Yo Jer!" shouted, Gina from where she was chatting with someone on the other end of the table, "Will you two get a room already?"

The crowd around them laughed good-naturedly, while Sarah blushed furiously and tried desperately to hide her face.

Lifting his head to face Gina's direction, Jareth cocked an aristocratic eyebrow as he drawled in clipped tones, "I tried that earlier tonight and you insisted on interrupting us anyway. I figured we might have more luck surrounded by people this time."

Then he lowered his head to capture Sarah's lips, teasing them gently this time, his lips dancing lightly across hers while his tongue flickered over them, as if begging entry. Unable to help herself, Sarah pressed closer toward his chest, her lips parted, allowing him access, which he gladly took. He felt Sarah tense in his arms as the people around them cheered loudly, so he pulled his head back, allowing her to hide her burning face against his neck, never ceasing the slow, tantalizing caress of his fingers along her inner thighs.

Sarah was relieved when the waitresses showed up at the moment and began passing out orders of pancakes, pies, omlettes, cheeseburgers and cake.

The waitress leaned over Sarah and Jareth, handing them two large mugs of coffee and placing a huge slice of chocolate cake covered in melted fudge sauce in front of them.

"What in the Underground is that?" asked Jareth, unable to take his eyes off the volcano of chocolate and fudge in front of them.

With a slight smirk, Sarah looked at him, her emerald eyes flashing merrily, "It is called 'Better than Sex Chocolate Cake' I thought it was an appropriate choice."

Jareth's fingers grazed against the satin of Sarah's knickers once more as he purred seductively, "My precious pet, believe me when I tell you that after tonight, you will know without a doubt that this cake is incorrectly named."

Laughing, Sarah scooped up some of the icing and fudge on a manicured finger and held it to Jareth's lips, as he went to take her finger in his mouth, she laughed, pulling it away and sticking it in her own mouth. Jareth watched, his heart pounding as she slid the finger deep into her mouth, her cheeks pulling in as she sucked the chocolate off her finger.

"I don't know," she whispered, her voice raspy with her own need, "it  _is_  pretty good cake. How can you be sure you can top it if you don't try it?"

"Oh, I'll try it, but you're going to have to get the rest of that slice to go," he said "In fact, we'll add another two slices. I rather like the idea of indulging in some decadent chocolate after indulging myself in doing decadent things to you."


	8. Sweet Transvestite

_**Ch. 8 Sweet Transvestite  
** _

With some difficulty due to the raucous nature of the group, Sarah managed to wave down the waitress and request their check and cake to go, her actions not going unnoticed by Scott, who cornered them on their way out the door.

"What, leaving so soon. Are we that dull?" Scott pouted, fluttering his fake eyelashes at them. "Don't you want to see the labyrinth in the lower level, although I suppose you both would know all about how to beat one, so there isn't any challenge to this one."

Jareth narrowed his eyes, frowning at Scott, while manuevuring Sarah behind him, effectively placing himself between Scott and Sarah. He didn't know what manner of being this Scott was, but Scott seemed to know about Sarah and Jareth, and that put him on guard.

"And just what makes you think either of us know anything about such matters," Jareth replied, his voice regal yet edged with quiet menace, as he peered closely at this strange person before him.

Sarah leaned up close to Jareth, trying to diffuse the tension.

"That is just Scott camping it up. He's okay, honestly Jare…um…Jer. Let's just go."

Scott smiled mischievously as he heard Sarah's slip. He winked at Jareth and Sarah, his voice dropping lower so as not to be overheard.

"The High Prince and King in his own right seeks mortal diversions on a Friday night? What ho, young prince, not enough delectable morsels in thine own kingdom or at the court of your father, you must dally with mortal maids?" Scott asked Jareth, his brown eyes sparkling with impish glee.

Jareth gripped Sarah tightly, while pushing her further behind him, never taking his eyes from Scott's, his smile twisting into a sinister smirk as he addressed the other man.

"Who dares address a king in such a roguish manner? Either I mistake your shape and making quite, or else you are that shrewd and knavish sprite, called Robin Goodfellow. Are not you he?"

Years of studying theatre came rushing into Sarah's head as she heard Jareth speak. 'Robin Goodfellow. Why does that name ring a bell,' Sarah wondered, then gasped as Scott bowed low to Jareth.

"Aye, I am he, but your father, my master calls me Puck, as you well know young Princeling," Scott drawled lazily, a playful smirk dancing over his features.

"Bite your tongue, hobgoblin," snarled Jareth, his pale eyes darkening dangerously as he eyed Puck. "You know better how to address a king of the High Court. Does Oberon know your games or are you here for other purposes?"

Sarah's eyes grew wide as she digested what she was hearing. Scott wasn't Scott, but Puck or Robin Goodfellow, a hobgoblin who served King Oberon, the High King of the Fairy Court and apparently Jareth's father. The realization that Shakespeare was telling the truth made her feel weak in the knees, as did the knowledge that Jareth had major connections in the High Court. Taking a deep breath to quell the dizzy feeling she suddenly got when it all came together for her, Sarah collapsed on a nearby chair, watching Puck and Jareth intently.

Laughing, Scott/Puck waved a hand at the party-goers still eating and laughing, oblivious to who their host truly was.

"Fear not my Prince, I bear thee no ill will and hath no intent to speak idly of your participation here tonight in court or elsewhere, for your father knows not where his merry trickster spends the earthly Friday eve."

"Did you know me the whole time?" asked Jareth, floored to find his father's jester-come-henchman hosting this strange human event. Although if he had asked Sarah her opinion at that moment, he might have been surprised as she thought it seemed highly appropriate, being that Puck was well-known as a trickster.

Puck laughed merrily, "Aye, young Princeling, that I did. As your unrequited love for your Champion is all the talk of the court and has been for the last century. Imagine my surprise when you arrived on said maiden's arm – surprise that turned to astonished glee as she claimed you, and in such a bold manner for a maid. You seem to have inherited your father's charms… and tastes."

Jareth's eyes flashed, darkening further at Puck's comment. The last thing he needed was Puck telling tales of tonight at court. While his father might approve of dallying with mortal women, he did not believe them worth more than a bit of trifling pleasure, and Jareth wanted Sarah for far more than that.

"I warn you knave, speak of this at court and your days as trickster sprite will be shortened considerably," growled Jareth.

"Who am I to carry such tales to court?" asked Puck, his eyes wide, feigning shock. "Furthermore, who at court would believe if merry Puck told them that the High Prince, Lord of the Labyrinth and King of Goblins attended, much less participated in a human rite of this nature? None, that is who. And should I but speak of your presence, then how would I account for my own, lest High King Oberon have my head?"

Peering around Jareth at Sarah, he whispered, "By the by, my Prince, you've chosen well. She is but a luscious peach, and not yet picked. That you have waited this long is a miracle, as judging from what this trickster has witnessed, she is ripe for plucking."

"Aye, and if we'd stop getting bloody waylaid by her friends and my father's henchmen, I'd already be well on my way to doing so. So if you don't mind - bugger off Puck!" snapped Jareth, having had his fill of Puck, Sarah's friends and people in general, and wanting nothing more to than to be rid of the lot of them immediately, if not sooner.

In fact, at this point he was seriously considering taking Sarah and himself straight to the most isolated oubliette of his kingdom, which by this time, seemed to be the only place both Above and Underground where they might finally get to be fully, and completely alone.

Puck flitted back into his Scott persona, chuckling with a low purr, "Testy, aren't we! Meow!" before heading back to the rest of the party. As Jareth slid his arm around Sarah and steered her outside, Scott/Puck got the party-goers to serenade them while they exited.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, of course, that does leave your options  _wide_  open darlings!" he crowed merrily at them as the group around him sang….

 _Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night

Sarah heard Scott/Puck's comment and blushed, whispering to Jareth, "He knows, doesn't he?"

"Yes, pet, but then again, so does anyone who saw your performance tonight," he teased, trying to take her mind off of the scene with Puck. "Having second thoughts, are we?"

She paused to consider this, then smiled cheekily, "So tell me, is Puck always that flamboyant?"

Jareth tossed his head back and laughed, "Unfortunately, yes. This Frank'n'Furter character actually suits him. In some ways I suspect he may have been the inspiration."


	9. Rose Tint My World

_**Ch. 9 Rose Tint My World** _

Considering the things she had just found out about Jareth's family, Sarah was having a difficult time battling her natural curiosity.

"Just tell me one thing Goblin King," she asked, as they walked outside, "are you the black sheep of the family or something."

Jareth laughed and nodded, thinking that was just like his Sarah. She finds out his family line and her most pressing question is this.

"Most perceptive precious. And as the black sheep, I have a reputation to uphold, which is why I have every intention of holding you to the promise you made earlier. Right now in fact," he purred, his voice low as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Do me a favor first…" Sarah sighed as she settled comfortably into his embrace.

"Anything you ask, precious."

"Lose the lipstick V on your forehead, it is really hard to take your sexual prowess seriously with that thing there," she giggled.

Fixing Sarah with a mock frown, Jareth waved his hand and the mark on his forehead vanished. "Careful pet, with a wave of my hand I could make more than that silly mark vanish, like your dress, perhaps."

Before she could protest, his lips sought hers insistently, their warmth making her quiver as his arms drew her tighter against his chest. He could feel her heart begin to race, as a soft sigh escaped her lips, trapped by his own.

Sarah leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him under the long jacket and basking in his warmth and strength. She was so wrapped up in the feel of him against her and the teasing of his lips, that she failed to notice the world spin out of focus around them. It wasn't until Jareth broke the kiss and stepped back that her eyes were able to refocus that she realized they were no longer standing on the street, but in a bedroom she didn't recognize. Taking a quick mental inventory of the room, the dark masculine furnishings of heavy wood, accented with deep burgundy and black brocade, she felt sure the room belonged to him and unless she was greatly mistaken, they were in his castle.

"The castle beyond the Goblin City," she breathed, as her heart raced.

"Well, considering that we've been interrupted by your friends as well as Puck, it seemed to be the only place where we might finally be left alone. It was either this or an oubliette, and quite frankly my love, this is one night I want you to remember, as I know I will, so an oubliette didn't seem appropriate," he replied, his eyes glinting with wicked intent as he slid the leather jacket from his shoulders, tossing it over a nearby chair.

"I sent word ahead to the goblins to stay out of the east wing of the castle. And I swear by all that is sacred, the next creature who interrupts us tonight will get bogged, with weights tied to their feet so they don't surface for at least a fortnight."

He advanced on Sarah, plucking the container of cake from her hands and sitting it on the table.

"But the cake…" Sarah started to protest.

Jareth silenced her protest with his lips, breaking the kiss only to whisper seductively, "Hush precious, you'll get your cake, if only so that you know that what follows is infinitely better. However I would hate to get anything on this most fetching dress, as I've become rather fond of it and plan to have you wearing it again at some point, if only so I can have the fun of getting you out of it."

He returned to kissing her, his kisses fluttering from her lips, to her ear, making her whimper as he licked her earlobe. While his lips were busy teasing her, his fingers were busy unlacing the corset top of her dress, tugging sharply at the laces with practiced skill. In no time he had the laces pulled free, his hands reaching beneath the short skirt, caressing up her thighs, to her hips, then up her sides as he pulled the dress over her head, leaving her in the ruffled knickers and stockings.

Sarah shivered and blushed again as he freed her from the dress. Seeing him looking at her as if memorizing every curve, she moved to draw her arms up to cover herself. Gently, Jareth reached out, trapping her hands in his and stopping their progress.

He shook his head at her, his voice rumbling low from his chest, "No, pet. You have teased me long enough, I will look at you now until I have my fill." Jareth pulled her hands downward, placing them on his hips, then he lightly trailed his hands along her side, over her stomach and up through the valley of her breasts, watching her body quiver as he touched her. "And then I will have you repeatedly until I have had my fill…how does eternity sound?" he purred.

Sarah merely moaned, so anxious to touch him, his comment didn't even register.

Summoning all of her courage since she was the one who threw down this particular gauntlet and declared their long running game of unrequited lust finished tonight, she tugged at the silk shirt he wore, pulling it free of the leather pants with relative ease. The gasp he gave as she leaned in and licked the base of his throat, told her she had surprised him with her actions.

Her fingers worked to free what few buttons had been fastened on the shirt. When the buttons were freed, her hands glided slowly over his chest, as she had wanted to do for years. His chest was a smooth and taut as it looked, and she smiled mischievously as he groaned from her caress. As she pushed the silk over his shoulders and down his arms, to fall in a heap at their feet, Sarah peppered his chest with light kisses, while dragging her nails down his back. Her face fell when he wrested her away from him.

"Don't go getting ahead of yourself, precious," he purred, his voice hoarse and intense. "You did want cake."

Jareth picked her up, cupping her ass as she twined her legs once more around his waist. The feeling of her wrapped around his body reduced his resolve to dust.

"Cake be damned," he growled, pressing her suddenly against the tapestry that covered the wall near them, rocking his hips against her, as he imprisoned her lips. His hungry lips devoured hers, as his tongue dipped into her mouth, dancing against hers as if to taste her lust.

Sarah relaxed in his embrace, her heart racing as she snaked her arms around his neck. Running her hand up his neck, she thrust it into his hair taking a generous handful, before forcefully pulling his head back, breaking the kiss. She leaned toward him, her fine teeth nipping at his earlobe.

"Cake. What cake?" she breathed, her voice barely audible as she panted and bit the sensitive ridge of his ear, making him groan louder, crushing her to him. Hearing his reaction she wriggled her hips against him, relishing the feel of the leather and his skin against her inner thighs, her back arching against the smooth silk of the tapestry.

Seeing her arch like a cat in heat, Jareth couldn't resist teasing the pert nipples that now taunted him, rubbing against his chest as she wiggled wantonly against him.

"Minx," he snarled as his lips ensnared the first bud, his tongue flicking the tip rapidly as she gasped and mewed in response.

Unable to reach his neck any longer, Sarah leaned her head back against the wall, her emerald eyes slipping closed as she abandoned herself to the sensations he was inflicting up on her. Her mouth open, she gasped and whimpered as he worried the tender buds. Each flick of his tongue made her belly quiver, begging for more.

With a low growl, Jareth tightened his grip on her and pulled her from the wall, his sure steps carrying them toward the bed. Placing her in the middle of the large bed, he leaned down, plucking her shoes from her feet and dropping them to the side. He watched her face as he slid his fingers from her ankles to her thighs, the pads of his fingers dancing over her creamy flesh, making her body throb for him.

Sarah moaned, trying desperately not to squirm under his caress and failing miserably. Every touch of his fingers electrified her skin and further ignited the flames that burned within her. When he reached the tops of her stockings and unclipped them, the sensation of his hands dragging them from her legs made her shiver.

She watched him silently as he leaned over her, hooking his fingers in the top of her knickers. Sarah gasped softly as he looked at her, as his fingers easing the flimsy satin down her body, before dropping it with her shoes. As he stood up, she laid back, unable to keep herself from blushing knowing she was completely exposed to him, after taunting and teasing him for years.

His dark eyes roved over her body, drinking in the sight of her naked in his bed – something he had craved for more years than he could count. Only one thing truly separated him from her.

As Jareth's hands went to the top of his leather jeans, he watched with an amused smirk as she shut her eyes tightly, a crimson flush creeping upward from her breasts to her forehead. If she had been anyone else, he might have been insulted, but with her, he found it endearing. When he had divested himself of the cumbersome jeans (and while thinking his usual breeches were infinitely more practical), he crawled up the bed toward her.

Sarah fought hard to keep breathing, as he laid down next to her, pulling her close to him. The heat of his body against hers was almost unbearable as it seemed to sear her skin. Sarah's breath caught in her throat as she felt his lips caressing along her jaw line, before teasing over hers. She whimpered against his kiss, feeling his hand trailing over her chest, teasing the sensitive nipples once more before slowly dancing down her body, to slide easily along the slick folds.

Without willing it, her body arched upward at his touch, feeling the desire build inside her. She moaned softly, his mouth moving to bite her neck as he caressed her intimately, gasping sharply as he found the seat of pleasure and rubbed firmly, driving her more quickly than she had ever experienced to the peak.

"Sarah, look at me," he said quietly, his voice hoarse with need.

Panting and gasping for air at the torturous sensations he was driving in her, she looked at him, her green eyes dark, her hands twisting restlessly in her hair.

"Say it, precious. Tell me what you want," he drawled, his eyes darkening as he fought to restrain himself.

Sarah moaned low, her body twisting under his touch. "I need you," she whimpered, her eyes locked to his.

Feeling Sarah's breath falter and her body tremble, he moved, kneeling up between her knees, his fingers never ceasing their firm caress. Jareth gazed down at her as she writhed on his bed. His own body was screaming with need, but timing was everything. He watched her intently, reading her breathing and movements as he waited, his fingers pushing her harder. Then, as she started to shudder violently, he moved forward with one quick thrust, as the fire inside her exploded. Her eyes opened wide as she cried out, unsure what was more intense, the pain of her core being pierced or the pleasure rippling through her body.

Jareth growled at the feeling of her trembling around him, fighting the overwhelming urge to ravish her with every ounce of his being. Leaning forward, he pinned her beneath him, watching her face as the last of her release faded from her, and only then did he move once more.

With a groan, he sunk his teeth into her neck, making her gasp, her legs wrapping around him. Unable to hold back any longer, he found his rhythm, Sarah moving with him and matching his pace, both gasping as the pressure built.

Through her panting Sarah watched him, rising up above her as he arched forward, her hips thrust against his; the culmination of years of fantasies, in one moment, his hair wild, and his eyes dark in their intensity. Hearing him growl as his pace increased, her own body giving way before him, as she cried out once more, her body quivering in surrender, driving him over the top, her name falling repeatedly from his lips.

Wrapping her in his arms, they stayed still, listening to the rapid heartbeat of the other, as they fought to tame their breathing. When their breathing had slowed, Jareth tugged the blankets around them, settling her against his chest. With a flourish of his hand, the container of cake appeared next to them.

"Now, we can eat the cake," he said with a smirk.

"And if I still think it is aptly named and better than sex?" she asked, a cheeky smile flickering over her flushed face.

Jareth looked at her, his sharp teeth framed by a feral smile, "Then we'll just have to keep trying until you change your mind, pet."

At that moment, a knock was heard on the door and a group of squeaky voices could be heard arguing from the other side – "Kingy said disturb him? You sure? Yup! Said lady was here! I smell chocolate! Kingy shares chocolate, that why we disturb him!"

With a low snarl, Jareth hurled a crystal at the door, where it popped, resulting in a cacophony of squeals, as if they were flying into the distance.

"You bogged them didn't you?" Sarah asked with a giggle, her eyes shining with amusement.

"They had fair warning," he grumbled, drawing his finger through the chocolate on the cake, before holding it to Sarah's lips, moaning as she sucked the chocolate from his finger eagerly.

"Besides, it is time for their annual bath. They should be back from the bog in three days. Until then, I have some cake to sample and some more decadent things to indulge in. The most important one being you, my precious one."


End file.
